The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliopsis plant, botanically known as Heliopsis helianthoides var. scabra ‘Summer Pink’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Summer Pink’.
‘Summer Pink’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a nursery in Schwarmstedt, Germany. The breeding program focuses on obtaining new cultivars of Heliopsis with novel leaf, stem, and flower colors and superior garden performance. ‘Summer Pink’ was selected in 2007 by the Inventor as a single unique plant derived in 2005 from a cross made between unnamed plants from his breeding program with the female parent identified with accession No. H04011 and the male parent identified with accession No. GU03.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Lisse, the Netherlands in summer of 2008. Propagation by stem cutting and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.